


Stand Proud

by MyPurplePlanet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Ball, F/M, Fluff, Remus is a sweet boy, Sirius Black owns my heart, Sirius x reader - Freeform, The Minister is a dingus, i love them, peter is a cute bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet
Summary: There's a Christmas Ball at Hogwarts but the Minister of Magic has set a new rule saying that Pure Bloods and Muggle Borns are not allowed to attend the school dance together.But when has Sirius Black ever followed the rules?
Relationships: sirius x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Readers P.O.V  
Transfiguration Class

"Alright everyone, please be quiet." Professor McGonagall said, impatiently waving her wand around the classroom.  
"Potter!" She warned, staring at James who was smacking Sirius with the elephant trunk that was planted in the middle of his face.  
I chuckled, shaking my head at how ridiculous they looked.  
James stopped hitting Sirius and made a sad trumpet noise with his trunk. Then with a flick of his wand, the trunk was replaced by his nose.  
Sirius let out a huff and rubbed his cheek where James's trunk had hit him.  
I watched as he brought his hand up and smacked James across the back of his head.  
"Ouch!... I apologize my dear Professor... didn't mean to upset you." He told her, batting his eyelashes.  
Her nostrils grew as she took a deep and heavy breath. She looked like a dragon who was trying to stay calm.  
It's hard to stay calm when James Potter and Sirius Black are in the same room, that's for sure.  
"Now before you go, I have an announcement to make." She said, clearing her throat before continuing.  
"This year the Headmaster has decided to celebrate Christmas with a Ball."  
I could almost feel the excitement radiate off of the two mischievous boys who were sitting together across from me.  
"This celebration will be held the night before the Christmas break. Now remember, this Ball is mandatory and you have to bring a partner."  
I felt Sirius's eyes on me. I turned my head towards him and my eyes landed on the grin on his lips. He winked at me and I cheekily winked back.  
Suddenly my sweater was being pulled by a soft grip.  
"Merlin, you guys are gross" Peter whispered.  
"Jealous are you? I asked smiling.  
"As a matter of fact..."  
I raised my eyebrows, wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.  
"You know your friend Pearl? The...um...the one in Ravenclaw?" He asked nervously.  
I chuckled, "Yes... of course I know her. As you said, she's my friend."  
"Well, can you um... please... um." He muttered standing up, stuffing his quill and parchment in his bag. I got up to do the same.  
"Can you please introduce us? I want to um... ask to her the ball."  
My eyes softened. "Awww, Wormtail."  
He rolled his eyes at me.  
"Awww! Yes, of course I can introduce you." I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder.  
He sighed in relief and smiled at me.  
"Hey, you." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, leaning down to press his forehead against my temple.  
I leaned into his touch, breathing in the muggle cologne I bought for him on his birthday last year.  
"Black, L/n!"  
We both stopped in our tracks.  
"I never do anything, why is she calling me?" I whispered to myself.  
I heard Sirius chuckle.  
"Oh yeah? So who'd you reckon turned James green last week?"  
"I... have absolutely no clue. Though whoever did do that is pretty damn cool."  
He nodded his head in agreement, removed his arm from my shoulder and turned around to face McGonagall.  
"Is something wrong Professor?" He asked.  
"Can you both join me in my office please?"  
Sirius and I looked at each other. What on earth did we do?  
"Y-yes of course Professor." I answered quietly.  
As we followed McGonagall to her office I couldn't help but feel both confused and worried.  
"Please, sit down." She said, pointing at the two velvet chairs that were placed in front of her large wooden desk.  
As we both sat down she began to talk once again.  
"Um...About the dance...you... well, Professor Dumbledore... what I'm trying to say is that..."  
"What is it Professor?"  
She sighed in frustration, "Sirius, Y/n. I know you two have been...together... for a long while now..."  
My eyebrows furrowed together. Why is Minerva McGonagall talking to us about our relationship? And... did she just call us by our first names?  
"Which I think is lovely...so does the Headmaster of course. You see, you're the only public couple in your grade. Well, that we know of... and that's very brave of you and all..."  
"Excuse me, Professor, but there are many couples in our year that are public about their relationship." Sirius spoke, trying to understand what McGonagall is trying to say.  
"Yes, well..." She said, her bony finger coming up to push her glasses back to their place.  
"You two are... the only... how do I say this?"  
She took a deep breath.  
"You two are the only couple that we know of, which consists of a Pure Blood and a Muggle Born."  
We stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Pardon me, Professor... but what does this have to do with the dance?" I asked carefully.  
"Somehow the Minister found out about your relationship and declared that he believes it is inappropriate to allow Pure Blooded witches or wizards to accompany others who do not carry Pure Blood ancestry. Especially not in the presence of so many children."  
My heart sank as she finished talking.  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked quietly.  
She sighed and leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her desk.  
She looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here and so did we.  
"What I mean is...you two will not be able to accompany each other to the dance because the Minister doesn't allow it. I'm sorry. We tried to change his mind but..." She didn't finish her sentence.  
"Excuse me, Professor but this is absolute bullshit!"  
"Sirius..." I whispered, reaching for his arm.  
"No, this is bullshit! It's not like everyone doesn't already know about our relationship. It's not like any first years haven't seen us kiss each other in the common room. It's not like they haven't seen us holding hands in the corridors before! Why is this any different?"  
"It's not any different Sirius, I agree with you. This is completely unfair, we realize that. We tried to change things but sadly it was a dead end, I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Readers P.O.V

Gryffindor common room

"Bull fucking shit!" James yelled, pacing back and forth.  
We had the whole common room to ourselves. Every one went down for lunch except for us three. We completely lost our appetite after the talk with McGonagall.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? This was my chance to take Lily and to show her what great husband material I am!" He yelled, kicking the leg of the couch angrily.  
"Ouch! First I get my heart broken and now my fucking toe!"  
I sighed and helped him sit down on the couch beside Sirius.  
"Your toe is not broken James. But I can't say my heart isn't broken by all of this as well." I said, sitting down next to Sirius.  
"This isn't right! We have to do something!"  
Sirius sighed. "What are you gonna do Prongs? Punch the Minister?"  
"If my parents found out..." James said.  
Sirius let out a bitter laugh. "If my parents found out they would invite the Minister over for dinner and celebrate."  
"My parents don't even know what the Ministry of Magic is." I said, my shoulders dropping.  
James shook his head in annoyance.  
"Well, my parents do!"  
I closed my eyes and rested my head down on my knees. Sirius moved to sit closer and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him rest his head on top of mine.  
James stopped yelling and sighed.  
"Guys, I'm really sorry. Everyone should have the right to dance with the person they love."  
I tuned my head slowly to find James looking at us. I softly smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Thanks Prongs. I'm sorry you can't ask Lily. I know how much you like her." Sirius said, rubbing his best friends back.  
"It's not like he's been secretive about his feelings for her." I said, chuckling.  
James nodded knowingly.  
This thing is bloody mandatory. I guess we should find our dates soon." He said, frowning.  
I groaned and leaned back on the couch.  
"Worst fucking day ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Readers P.O.V

It was the next morning and as we were all making our way down for breakfast I noticed that Sirius was already in a bad mood. He's usually an energetic morning person and I'm the grumpy night owl but it seems like this morning we're both on the same page.  
Remus who was walking next to me, gave me a little pat on my shoulder.  
"James told me about the Ball... I'm so sorry."  
"Thanks Moony." I said, giving him a small smile.  
"Yeah, it's such a stupid rule." Peter said, appearing next to me.  
"Yes, it really is. Though good news for you. Pearl is a half blood and for a bonus, she thinks you're a cutie." I said, poking him teasingly  
"R-really? She thinks I'm a cutie?" He asked, biting his lip.  
"Her words not mine." I said, smiling at him.  
"Aww a girl thinks Wormtail is cute, how sweet." Remus mocked, pinching Peters chubby cheek.  
"Hey, Y/n." Said a voice coming from behind me.  
I turned around and saw Jack O'Neil, another Muggle Born student in my year.  
"Um, hello Jack." I replied awkwardly.  
Why is this guy talking to me? I swear to Merlin if he wants to copy my homework I'm going to-  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me."  
Oh.  
I just stood there in shock. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
I turned around to look at Sirius. He looked like he was about to explode. His jaw was clenched and his body stiff. Like a lion about to jump on his pray.  
James must have noticed Sirius's anger because he grabbed him by the arm to keep him walking forward with Remus and Peter trailing not far behind them.  
I frowned as I turned my head back around to look at Jack.  
"Uh... yeah Jack sure, I'll go with you." I said, smiling at him awkwardly.

Sirius P.O.V

After we were done with classes, Y/n and I went up to the common room together.  
I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I really didn't want to tell her what happened during Potions today.  
I closed my eyes and took deep breath. Here goes.  
"So um... Ashley Crouch invited me to the Ball today." I said, not looking at Y/n, who was sitting on the carpet in front of me.  
She stopped writing on her parchment.  
She dropped her quill and I looked up at her only to see the sadness and distress in her soft features.  
I reached out and placed my hand on her warm, rosy cheek. I let my thumb rest upon her frown, wanting to make it go away.  
She smiled sadly and picked her quill back up.  
"Okay... um... what did you say?" She asked quietly, as she dipped the tip of her quill into the tiny ink pot that was carefully placed on top of her Dark Arts text book.  
I lowered my hand and placed it back onto my lap. I turned to look to my side where the fire place was.  
"Yes...she said she's been waiting for me to ask her but since she didn't see me asking anyone else she decided to take action." I answered, heart dropping as the words came out of my mouth.  
It was quiet between us for a moment and I I turned my head to look at her. She was staring down at her work, bottom lip held tightly between her teeth.  
A tear trickled down her cheek and onto the parchment.  
She whipped it away quickly before saying, "Oh...that's cool.  
She sighed and spoke again, " I-i have to go um... help Marlene with something. I'll see you later."  
I watched her as she hurriedly picked up her books up from the messy floor. Her sparkling eyes were now filling with tears as she turned away from me and made her way up the stairs of the girls dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius P.O.V

"Does this tie go with my suit?" Peter asked from across the room.  
"Not really, Wormtail. Unless you want to look like Merlins hot turd." James replied, laughing.   
"Very nice James, thanks. Who are you two taking to the Ball anyway?" Peter asked, picking up another tie.  
"Well since I couldn't take Lily like I wanted to, I asked Marlene to go with me."   
"You know she's gay right?"   
James scoffed. "Well yeah Peter that's the point. I don't need no straight girl falling for me."  
"Good, because Lily won't be falling for you anyway."  
"How fucking dare you. Lily and I would make a fantastic couple."  
"Who are you going with Moony?" Peter asked, ignoring James.  
"Yeah, traitor? Who are you going with?" James asked, pointing at Remus.  
"I'm going with Lily." Remus replied.  
"Stop looking at me like that! She asked me not the other way around. And anyway, you heard what McGonagall said. We have to bring a partner."  
"What about this one?" Peter asked, holding out a dark blue tie with little stars twinkling on it.  
"Sure Wormtail, that one will do. At least someone's excited about the ball." James said, sitting down on the bed next to me.  
"Mhmm." I hummed, not looking away from the window. I could see Y/n from here. Sitting alone in the courtyard with those muggle earplugs in her ears. The ones that play music just for you to hear.   
James moved closer to the window and looked down to where I was looking.  
"How long has it been since you guys talked?"   
"Since the day I told her about Ashley. I think all of this is just too painful to talk about. For both of us."  
"Well, at least by tomorrow night the Ball and this whole mess will be over." Remus said, as Peter dropped the last tie on the floor.  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the cold stone wall.  
"I keep thinking about what it's going to be like. Her dancing with a guy that isn't me. What if-"  
"I am going to stop you right there." James said, putting his hand over my lips.  
"You will move past this. You two have been in each others lives for seven years now. This is a difficult time for both of you but you'll get past this. I know you will find a way."   
I moved James's hand off my mouth and closed my eyes.  
"Fuck I just- It hurts to imagine h-her in the arms of another guy. H-how the fuck am I going to handle all of this tomorrow? He's going to take her hand and hold her c-close."   
I covered my face with my hands as I felt fresh tears fall from my eyes.  
I felt more weight being added onto the bed next to James and I.  
"Fuck, I'm a mess." I said, whipping my eyes.  
"No Pads, you're just in love." James whispered, rubbing my arm.  
"Besides..." Said Remus.  
"Do you think she feels any different? Do you think she doesn't torture herself by imagining you dancing with the Pure Blood girl? Because she does. Had to listen to it all morning during breakfast."   
I smiled sadly and turned my head to look outside the window to where she was sitting before, but now she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius P.O.V

"Shit, shit, shit. Kill me James, please." I whispered as I saw Y/n enter the great hall with Jake fucking O'Neil.   
She looked so beautiful. So damn beautiful.  
I grunted and hid my face in James's shoulder.  
"Why does she have to be so beautiful?" I heard James laugh as he pulled me off him.  
"Your date is coming."   
I looked up and saw Ashley walk towards me. I groaned and turned back to James only to see that he was already gone.  
Let's get this over with.  
Ashley was a proper and wealthy Pure Blood in Slytherin. Just what my parents always wanted. I got goosebumps just thinking about it.  
"Hey, you look... pretty." I said, expressing no emotion.  
She smiled at me.  
"Thanks, you do too. I mean not pretty... b-but handsome. Oh my Merlin did I just say that out loud..." She chuckled nervously.  
This is going to be a very long night.  
As the music started, I saw James and Marlene dancing in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Well, yes silly." She answered, giggling.

Honestly, it's not so bad. Its kind of like dancing with a friend. Well, until the music got slower, the friend groups disappeared from the dance floor and all the couples appeared.   
This is horrible.  
My eyes searched the room for familiar faces. First, my eyes landed on James and Marlene, Remus and Lily and then on Peter with Pearl.  
Then...I saw her.   
Y/n and Jake dancing closely. Too closely for my liking. Though, I was glad that she didn't seem uncomfortable. She looked like she was having an okay time. Maybe I should try to as well.  
I looked down at Ashley and smiled.  
This was cool.   
Until she began getting closer and closer. I watched as her eyes closed and her lips puckered out.  
I panicked and stepped back sharply.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. I'm so sorry."  
I shook my head, "No, no, it's not your fault. I just- sorry Ashley, you're a lovely girl and all but... I just can't."  
"W-was it too fast?" She asked in confusion.  
"No it's not that. Fuck, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said yes to you in the first place, it was rude. Look Ashley, I'm not single."   
"Wha...If you have a girlfriend then why aren't you here with her?" She asked, looking even more confused.  
"Because i'm Pure Blood and she's Muggle Born. The Minister found out about our relationship and made up this stupid rule that doesn't allow us to come together because it's 'inappropriate'." I answered quietly.  
"What? That's crazy!"  
"I understand you're angry..." I said, looking down at my feet.  
"No! I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with the Minister and his Pure Blood mania!"  
Her words surprised me. Turns out, this girl is pretty cool after all.  
"You are known for breaking every school rule. So why on earth are you obeying this one?" She asked, looking up at me.  
"Because... Well, because I'm not the only one involved here. I don't want to do anything reckless and hurt her. That's the last thing I want to do."  
She sadly smiled at me.  
"But isn't she hurting with the fact that you're both here spending this magical night dancing with other people instead of with each other?"


	6. Chapter 6

Readers P.O.V

This isn't that bad. Jake is a decent guy.   
While we were dancing, I couldn't help but look at Sirius with that other girl. She was very pretty, rich too and a Pure Blood no less. I shook my head trying to remove these thoughts from my mind.   
My eyes wandered around the room in search for my friends. My eyes landed on James and Marlene who were hopping together across the dance floor while Remus and Lily were laughing at them. I bit my lip stop myself from laughing at the scene.  
Then I saw Peter who was slow dancing with Pearl. They looked really good together.   
"You okay?" Jake asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Uh... yeah, I'm fine." I replied, smiling up at him.  
"Alright if I go to the loo?" He asked as the song came to an end.  
"Yeah, of course."  
He leaned down and kissed my hand before turning around.  
I sighed and made my way towards a little empty table at the end of the room and sat down.   
I sat down and dropped my head on the table whining slightly at the pain.  
I just want this night to be over.  
"Hey, little one."   
I looked up to see James smiling down at me.  
"Hey Prongs." I replied, taking a sip from another persons butterbeer.  
I have reached a new low.  
"Would you like a strangers drink?" I asked, holding the glass out.  
"Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen tonight." He replied, grabbing the glass out of my hand. He raised his eyebrow as he sniffed the butterbeer. Although it had gone stale he still downed it.  
"How are you?" He asked, putting the glass back down on the table.  
I opened my mouth to reply but no words could come out. I just shook my head.  
James moved closer to me and I took a deep breath.  
"I just miss him. It's only been like a week since we've last talked but I miss him. I just can't- this is so unfair."   
James wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"I know it's not easy seeing the one you love with someone else. But know that he's thinking about you just as much as you are thinking about him."   
I sniffed and leaned into his touch.  
There was a moment of silence between the two of us until I decided to speak up.  
"She's thinking about you too, you know."   
"Hmm?"  
"Lily. She was hoping you would have asked her to the Ball. Was devastated when she heard about what the Minister said. That's why she ended up asking Remus."   
"Really?" James asked smiling.  
"Of course. Not even Lily Evans can resist your charms."  
James laughed and rested his head on top of mine.   
"Now I feel bad for giving Moony such a hard time."

Sirius P.O.V

She sadly smiled at me.  
"But isn't she hurting with the fact that you're both here spending this magical night dancing with other people instead of with each other?"  
I stared at her for a moment. Shit...she's right.  
"Close your mouth and go dance with your girlfriend!" Ashley said, laughing at my facial expression.  
I nodded my head quickly.  
"I- thank you Ashley, you're a great person." I said, nodding my head at her.  
"Ah, you flatter me." She said, waving her hand over her face.  
I gave her one last smile before I turned around to find my girl.  
It took me a while to spot her since she wasn't on the dance floor and she had a wild James Potter latched onto her. I smiled in relief at the fact that she was with James and not with Jake.  
They were both leaning on each other, looking at the floor.  
I took a deep breath and walked towards them.  
"Hey, you." I said, getting down on my knees so I could be face to face with her.  
She looked at me and softly smiled. Oh, how I missed that smile.

Readers P.O.V

"Hey, you." Said a warm and familiar voice. I looked forward and saw Sirius bent down on his knees in front of me.   
I gently smiled at him.  
"Hey, you!" James said, poking Sirius.  
Sirius rolled his eyes and carefully grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet.  
"Pads? what are you doing?" I whispered, looking up at him.  
"You know how McGonagall said we weren't allowed to come together? Well, I technically didn't come with you." He replied, smirking.  
"Pads..."  
He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"I'm going to do this the right way this time."  
I smiled widely at my wonderful boyfriend.  
"My love, will you be my date to the Ball? He asked sweetly.  
I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his grip on my waist tighten as he wrapped his second arm around me.  
"Nothing would make me happier." I answered, resting my face in his chest.  
I turned my head slightly and saw James sitting alone.  
"James!" I called out to him.  
"What?" He asked, lips forming into a pout.  
"Go find Lily, you idiot."  
His eyes widened as he stared at Sirius and I holding each other.  
"Lily! Yes! Going to go find Lily." He yelled, quickly standing up.  
Sirius and I smiled as he stumbled off, looking like a baby deer who just learned how to walk.  
"I have never seen McGonagall smile after I break a rule."   
I looked over to the teachers desk and it was true, she really was smiling at us.   
I looked up at Sirius only to find that he was already looking at me.  
He smirked and cupped my cheek with his hand.  
"The next time something like this happens, I'm going keep you next to me and grab your ass the whole night."   
"Hmm, you don't have to wait until the next time to do that..." I whispered, leaning closer until our lips were inches apart.  
He chuckled and finally leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

Maybe this Ball wasn't so awful after all.


End file.
